


Interrupted

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hyungkyun, M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Voyeurism, chaekkung, changwon, daddy hyungwon, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Daddy… n-not in here~” Changkyun cried out, hips trembling as Hyungwon slurped up his cock, taking it to the hilt in the middle of the crowded company building room.(Hyungkyun/In which Changkyun has a particular penchant for exhibitionism and calling his lover 'daddy')





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Visual line/bottom Changkyun + daddy kink"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Daddy… n-not in here~” Changkyun cried out, hips trembling as Hyungwon slurped up his cock, taking it to the hilt in the middle of the crowded company building room. Changkyun knew that he shouldn’t be letting his voice out, especially considering how dangerous it was, but he couldn’t stop himself, Hyungwon’s mouth felt sooo good. He glanced around the room, observing all the different people sitting around them, thankful that at least they were in a slightly secluded corner. Hopefully nobody could tell that Hyungwon was leaned over in his chair, mouth wrapped around Changkyun’s cock. He swallowed, wondering just how he let it get to this point.

It all started when they arrived at the company building to record tracks for their upcoming album. Changkyun and Hyungwon were both done practicing their parts, and were just sitting around one of the more frequently travelled rooms waiting for their time to record. It was kinda boring, honestly, and Changkyun was getting sick of just scrolling through his twitter. Glancing over at Hyungwon, Changkyun could tell he had more on his mind than just recording, his entire form emanating a sexually charged aura, and he swallowed, feeling tense. Hyungwon glanced over at him and smirked, noting how innocently Changkyun was staring at him and wanting to make all that innocence melt away. 

And now, here they were, engaging in such illicit behavior. It’s weird how that always happened with these two. Changkyun lifted up a hand and covered his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds as best as he could, despite the situation. At the feeling of his dick balls-deep down Hyungwon’s throat, Changkyun slipped out a needy moan, a little louder than he intended. Hyungwon groaned, fingers curling against Changkyun’s pants. Eyes widening, Changkyun glanced around the room, heart thumping as he watched people walk by, a few even glancing in his direction. Nerves welled up, and Changkyun’s cock stiffened exponentially, forcing a deep groan from Hyungwon’s throat. It was so sexy, the whole situation; it was sparking up intense feelings that were hard to hold back. 

“Get up,” Hyungwon ordered, gesturing for Changkyun to zip up his pants as he stood. He wanted to do things to him that were pretty much impossible to accomplish here without getting caught, which meant it was time to move locations. Nodding, Changkyun zipped his pants, and then stood up, following after Hyungwon as he led them to a nearby room. Walking along, Changkyun timidly covered his crotch, trying not to draw too much attention to himself and his, rather obvious, erection. 

Unknown to the two of them, Minhyuk was walking by, and got a pretty clear view of their tented pants, stopping in his tracks and watching the two suspicious boys walk into what appeared to be a supply closet. Squinting his eyes, Minhyuk resisted the urge to immediately barge in, instead staying back and sitting down, waiting for the right moment to interrupt their fun. 

Getting shoved against the wall, Changkyun groaned, arching his back and sticking out his butt, eager for whatever Hyungwon had planned for him. Ripping down Changkyun’s pants and immediately pressing his long, slender fingers against Changkyun’s entrance, Hyungwon groaned, desperate to be inside of him.

“What do you want Daddy to do to you?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun, voice deep and right against his ear, breath tickling Changkyun’s sensitive neck and causing the younger boy to shiver. Changkyun bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed by the situation but also ridiculously turned on by it. He knew there were people outside the door he was only a few inches from- people that he could hear talking and walking around, while his lover was muttering obscenities and damn near fingering his asshole. It was so ridiculously hot, Changkyun started sweating, fingers sliding against the wall. 

“I want Daddy’s dick,” Changkyun moaned, voice sounding slippery and seductive, sticking his ass out more, trying to tempt Hyungwon into giving him what he wanted. Reaching his other hand down and grasping Changkyun’s ass, Hyungwon groaned, biting Changkyun’s ear as he pressed himself closer to the younger’s body. 

“Do you want it now, baby? Even though we’re in a public room?” Hyungwon asked, eyes staring hotly down at Changkyun’s form. Changkyun shivered, nodding excitedly.

“Yes, Daddy, I want it now~” Changkyun replied, getting desperate. He was already feeling so good from Hyungwon’s mouth, he wanted more, and he wanted it now. Sensing his desperation, Hyungwon pulled out the lube from his bag, pouring out a decent amount and then immediately pressing it against Changkyun’s asshole, inserting a finger with a wet pop. Changkyun groaned, body shaking at the intrusive feeling, wishing there was something bigger inside him. He knew that Hyungwon was going to give it to him, though, so he held back his begging, instead diligently taking in another finger when Hyungwon inserted it. 

After a few more minutes of preparation, Hyungwon was finally content with his work, removing his fingers all at once. Changkyun whimpered, feeling empty and wishing he was still filled up, but moaning loudly when he was suddenly intruded by something big and long. Quickly covering his mouth, Changkyun’s face heated up, knowing that he was probably heard from outside. His cock twitched, and he almost resented how much that thought turned him on. Hyungwon smiled loosely against Changkyun’s neck, placing a few light kisses there as he slowly pressed his cock further into Changkyun’s ass. 

“Do you want it deeper, baby boy?” Hyungwon asked, breath tickling Changkyun’s neck. Slipping out a needy moan, Changkyun nodded, back arching as he tried pushing Hyungwon’s dick further inside. Hyungwon smirked at the reaction, but didn’t actually go any deeper, waiting on Changkyun’s verbal affirmation. 

“Yes~ please Daddy~” Changkyun moaned out, keening when Hyungwon does as he requests, fucking him slow and deep. Grinding against his sweet spot, Changkyun slips out another loud moan, biting his lip in regret after doing so. Hyungwon growled against his ear, thrusting his hips and fucking the boy harder and faster, pressing the boy further against the wall. 

“Knock knock~!” Minhyuk calls out in a sing-song voice as he barges into the room with Changkyun and Hyungwon, eyebrows raising at the sight he was greeted with. Chuckling a little, Minhyuk closes the door behind him, immediately overwhelmed by the smell of sex and sweat, swallowing thickly at how passionate the two boys were currently going at it. Meanwhile, Changkyun’s heart was racing, having nearly came just at getting interrupted by a close friend while having sex. He felt depraved, but at this point he couldn’t control it, moans tumbling out of his mouth ceaselessly. 

“Oh~? What’s this, did you almost cum, Changkyunnie~?” Hyungwon darkly murmured into Changkyun’s ear, causing the boy to whine in protest, eyes darting over to Minhyuk, who was simply leaned against the opposite wall, eyes hungrily staring at them. “And hi Minhyuk, what are you doing in here?” Hyungwon greeted, giving the boy a look.

“Just wanted to watch the fun~” Minhyuk answered, smiling mischievously at Hyungwon, clearly thinking obscene thoughts. Hyungwon merely shrugged, not finding the behavior to be too out of the ordinary. Redirecting his gaze to the back Changkyun’s head, Hyungwon thrusted his hips forward, continuing to fuck the boy, despite their audience. 

“Answer me, baby, did you almost cum?” Hyungwon asked again, this time with more force, his cock sliding in and out of the boy with a good pace, fucking the boy thoroughly. Changkyun bit his lip, sweat dripping down his neck.

“Y-yes Daddy,” he answers, voice trembling as he slipped out ‘daddy’, knowing good and well that Minhyuk was privy to the whole situation and, while he knew that the two were in a relationship, he had no idea that their relationship was… like that. Minhyuk’s eyes widen and his cheeks heat up, glancing between the two boys interestedly. Not only were they fucking in the company building, but Changkyun was calling Hyungwon ‘daddy’ too?

“Nice,” Minhyuk mumbles under his breath, smiling crookedly as he readjusts his position, trying to ignore how hard he was. Changkyun bites his lip at the reaction, reassured that at least their bandmate didn’t think they were freaks, or, maybe he did, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“You were going to cum just from somebody walking in on you taking it up your ass?” Hyungwon asked, choosing to ignore Minhyuk for now in favor of teasing his lover. Changkyun groaned, shutting his eyes and trying to collect himself as best as he could. 

“M-maybe,” Changkyun replied, feeling a little nervous now that he had an audience. Hyungwon hummed, accepting it for now, hips ceaselessly rocking against Changkyun’s plush ass. 

“So what would you do if someone else were to walk in~?” Hyungwon asks, voice heavy against Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun shivered, eyes widening as he stared at the door, feeling as if it could open at any moment. “What would you do? Would you cum for me, baby?” Hyungwon asked, feeling himself getting more excited too, the sexual energy of the room heightening as the three boys within it got hotter and more turned on. Changkyun’s breath came out in short spurts, his cock ridiculously hard, twitching every few seconds as he struggled not to cum.

“I would, Daddy,” Changkyun answered, completely honestly. He was on the edge as it was, he felt like he was only one push away from actually cumming. As if on cue, the sound of the doorknob twisting echoed in the small room, followed by the door opening. Changkyun’s heart thumped in his chest and he bit back a moan, whimpering as he came, body trembling as he splattered the wall with his cum. Walking inside the room was Hoseok, wearing headphones and holding a piece of paper with his lines on them, his face turning red instantly upon processing the scene in front of him, still hovering in the doorway as he watches Changkyun cum. During his orgasm, Changkyun glances through the open door, seeing all of the innocent people walk by, gasping as his eyes went hazy in depraved lust, savoring the sinful feeling. 

“Wh-wha-” Hoseok stumbled out, finally shutting the door behind him and walking into the very crowded supply closet, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

“Did you come here to practice your part?” Minhyuk asked, adjusting his boner, and Hoseok nodded softly, obviously incredibly flustered by the whole situation, his once innocent expression now tinged with embarrassment. Changkyun was still catching his breath, body wracked with intense tremors from his orgasm. Hyungwon, meanwhile, groaned blissfully, having came inside Changkyun’s ass, unbeknownst to the other two boys. Changkyun’s eyes widened, moaning at the feeling of Hyungwon’s cum dripping out of his ass as the older boy pulled out of him, quickly zipping himself back up to hide the evidence. Changkyun bent over shakily, attempting to get his pants back up despite his wobbly legs. 

“You good, Kyunnie?” Hyungwon asked, voice tinged with a certain darkness and implication that made Changkyun feel even wobblier, struggling to pull his pants up and collect himself. Minhyuk cooed at the boy, walking over and aiding him, helping the younger boy get his clothes on. Once he was successfully dressed, Changkyun shot Hyungwon a knowing glance, feeling his cum dripping down his thigh. Pulling a few tissues out of his bag, Hyungwon walked over to the wall, wiping away all of Changkyun’s mess, making sure not to leave any evidence of their illegalities. Once everything was in order, Hyungwon opened the door.

“We should leave,” Hyungwon explained, and Minhyuk nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure we look suspicious-” Minhyuk added, shutting up as the door opens, and all four boys file out of the cramped supply closet, looking incredibly conspicuous. Humming to himself as he walks by, Kihyun is suddenly surprised by the sight of his fellow members exiting what he knows to be a small room, looking sweaty and flushed. He raises and eyebrow and stops in his tracks, looking between the four boys with a curious gaze.

“Uh… what were you guys doing in there together?” Kihyun asks, already dreading the answer. Hyungwon chuckles, and Changkyun bites his lip, looking away.

“Oh nothing… just playing with the maknae~”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Visual line/bottom Changkyun + daddy kink"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3


End file.
